First Day High!
by Luka Megurine
Summary: what do you get when you put international stars in the same school, will love bloom or chaos strike?
1. intoduction

**Me: Wow! Pennames are a lot of fun maybe I'll keep changing my pennames just for fun.**

**Sasuke: Stop being selfish**

**Sakura: yeah!**

**Itachi: Look who's selfish?**

**Naruto: I want my ramen! Is that ramen? Ohh my ramen my precious ramen! I will never leave you!**

**Hinata: Umm Naruto-kun that's not your ramen it's my chicken soup**

**Me: BAKAS, on with the story.**

**Summary: Uchiha, Sasuke is an international rock star. Haruno, Sakura is an international Pop star. Uchiha, Itachi is a hot supermodel. Uzumaki, Naruto is an award winning actor and Hyuuga, Hinata is also an award-winning actress. What will happen if these people will go to the same school? Sakura a Brainy, Sasuke an MVP (Most valuable player), Itachi a rebel, Naruto a Nice guy and Hinata a sassy Girl. What will happen to this crazy situation? Idea gotten from the movie first day high, which is not released yet. Cool! A bit of Hannah Montana ideas too.**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura and Neji**

**Naruto and Hinata and Kiba**

**OOCXItachiXOOC**

**OOCXOOC**

**(You guys vote on whom will Itachi be with…)

* * *

**

**First Day High!**

After his concert Uchiha, Sasuke quickly went home to find his brother tearing up magazines.

"Look Bro. They say that I'm 21 when I am only 20!" Itachi complained

"So it's only a year?" Sasuke replied

"Why you little brat!" Itachi yelled and started chasing Sasuke

"You know that school starts next week?" Itachi was having a brilliant plan

"So?" Sasuke finally stopped running

"So you're going to school with me and we'll find you a girlfriend" Itachi was having a big evil grin on his face

"Uh, Itachi? I DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND! I'M TOO BUSY AVOIDING THOSE FAN GIRLS!" Sasuke replied with a really annoyed face

**

* * *

**

After Sakura's death defying concert tour she quickly ran back home and found her older sister Avrine tearing up her boyfriend's picture to shreds **(Avrine has Long black hair that reached her butt, has two beautiful green eyes that shimmer under the light and has a body that men drool over yes you could say that she's gorgeous).(Avrine's boyfriend not Sakura's she doesn't have one, yet)**

"Hey sis, why are you tearing that picture up?" Sakura asked in concern

"Dakara (because) he dumped me. That's Why." Avrine said with a very furious voice

"OK, well talk to you in the morning." Sakura said while leaving

"Sakura wait-" but Avrine was too late Sakura had already gone to bed

"Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow" Avrine was too tired so she went to bed too.

"Hope she loves ichiggos" Avrine was murmuring on will Sakura love her strawberry cake.

**

* * *

**

"Finally a break from acting." A seventeen-year-old actor got relieved after six hours of acting.

"Naruto, be serious this movie is going to be premiering next month. We should be serious here." An eighteen-year-old male hottie with green eyes, brown hair, a height of six to seven feet.**(Wow a real hottie indeed)**

"Awe, Come on Dien. At least we get a chance to goof off " Naruto was making puppy dog eyes.

"No can do bro." Dien calmly spoke after avoiding being affected by Naruto's puppy dog eyes.

" So bro? Are you going to school with me?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I've seen Kim enter that school" Naruto had a huge grin on his face

**

* * *

**

                              

"Hey! Neji, want spy on you beloved Haruno, Sakura" Neji was being teased by the heiress of the clan. It was the one and only Hyuuga Hinata. Yes Hyuuga Hinata! The most famous actress in the whole fire country.

"Shut it Hinata!" Neji shouted after being embarrassed by the whole crush on Sakura thing.

"What? Can't I talk about you and your girlfriend?" Hinata teasingly poked Neji.

"Just shut up. Ok Hinata" Neji was now pleading.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how you doing these days?" Kiba was visiting his crush Hinata.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. And you?" Hinata was pleased that Kiba came and visited her.

"So Hinata-chan, want to go out some time or sometime?" Kiba blushed at his words

"Sure Kiba, why not?" Hinata smiled then left off with Kiba leaving Neji all alone in his thoughts.

"Hope Hinata will do well on school…" and with that Neji went off.

**

* * *

TBC**

**Ha another short story that I'm writing. Sorry for not updating soon on my other stories. I'm really sorry.**

**Jun Rey:I Love you Jenny!**

**Jenny: Ja ne!**

**Kaye: yeah right!**

**Mirgie: Come on Kaye we've been best friends since forever!**

**Me: Just shut up guys. I'm really depressed here you know.**

**Kaye:Hehe i'm cute and your all ugly...**

**Me: Non-daste? nani?**

**Kaye:Nothin'**


	2. sasuke' new target

**Sorry for the very long update cause I had problems. Well here you go the next **

**chappie.**

**Summary: Uchiha, Sasuke is an international rock star. Haruno, Sakura is an international Pop star. Uchiha, Itachi is a hot supermodel. Uzumaki, Naruto is an award winning actor and Hyuuga, Hinata is also an award-winning actress. What will happen if these people will go to the same school? Sakura a Brainy, Sasuke an MVP (Most valuable player), Itachi a rebel, Naruto a Nice guy and Hinata a sosy Girl. What will happen to this crazy situation? Idea gotten from the movie first day high. But only the thought that is. A bit of Hannah Montana ideas too.

* * *

**

**Itachi and Sasuke's Disguise and Sasuke's new found interest**

**Morning…**

Uchiha Sasuke the worlds most famous rockstar, slept in his bed peacefully until…

"WAKE UP LITTLE BROTHER WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Itachi yelled. "Soredake ohana shidiki mastaka?**(1)**" Sasuke questioned his brother. "Yes now hurry up!" Itachi answered. "No." Sasuke replied.

Then an idea poped into Itachi's head.

"SASUKE THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING WAKE UP!!!!" Itachi yelled

"What!? Where?!" Sasuke looking confused.

"Haha got cha now that your up let's take a bath." Itachi smirk

"Alright, fine!" Sasuke glared at his older brother.

After they took a bath Itachi spoked" Hey Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke replied

"What if the fangirls know it's us?"Itachi had a cute confused face

"I know let's disguise ourselves!" Sasuke smirked proudly of his idea

"Not bad" said Itachi

Itachi wore a blonde wig that looked like shin's from gundam seed and put on brown contact lenses. He wore a black leather jacket and leather pants.he wore black boots that look like he wants to step on you.( You a biker kind of look) Sasuke remained his hair black but wore a cool hat( I don't know which one but you imagine) a black shirt with a black jacket and jean pants. He also wore the latest sketcher shoes.

"See Sasuke we look even hotter in this" Itachi joked

"Whatever"

Itachi saw the clock and found out it was an hour ahead!

"Looks like we're an hour earlier than we were suppose to wake up hehe" Itachi nervously spoke.

" At least we have some free time" Sasuke turned on the TV flipping through every channel they had. Until he saw a beautiful pink haired girl in the TV

"_Haruno Sakura releases her new song girlfriend(Avril's new single here it is people!" Said the vj._

"_Haruno Sakura…" thought Sasuke_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey..._

'_hey Sakura's hot' thought Sasuke(Again)_

"You like her don't you?" Itachi teased

"Maybe…i think she's cute" Sasuke blushed

**'Yeah! she's the hottest babe around!**

_Daredaska?_

**I'm you baka!**

_then why am i a pervert?_

**You're no i am and i'm lovin it!**

_Shit! well gotta go i'm late!

* * *

_

Soredake ohana shidiki mastaka means- is that all you can say?

Daredaska- who are you?!

well i'm gonna be updating pretty soon so watch out!


	3. Sakura's secret song

**So you guys wondered what Sakura was wearing huh? Well read this chappie to find out…**

Haruno Avrine went to her younger sisters room and then " WAKE UP SLEEPY ASS WE HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!!!!!!!" "Avrine yelled " oww my ears they must be bleeding right now, I think I need to go see a doctor or something" Sakura whined" Stop your whining and the only thing you'll see today is the school" Avrine pushed her sis out of the bed. "Geez don't be such a bitch" Sakura got up and went to her bathroom. " Sakura, Sakura, Sakura you can't use such word to your older sis now can you?" Avrine smirked "Yeah,yeah" Sakura replied from the bath room. 'Hmm maybe my new music video is out now, thinking about that makes my head hurt'**'It sure does honey!' **'Glad you back inner I was wondering where were you all week'**' I was at the inner artist award and I met this really cute inner, he says he's Uchiha Sasuke's inner'**' Uchiha Sasuke?'**'Yeah you know that hot rockstar**'Sakura blushed at her inners comment.'So inner did you see the dress I wore on that music video?''**Yeah but it was a little too revealing actually'**" why all I wore was a red dress up to my mid thighs and the dress only showed my stomach''**For real did you see your intestines?'**'No I mean my skin'**Oh okay hey I wrote this new song for you listen'**

_**I want to be closer to your ideal  
I can't be a good girl Can you keep a secret?**_

Hit it off like this  
Hit it off like, this oh baby

You still can't read the signals I've been sending from here.  
Come on.  
I'll get it across, I'll stop, just hide it away  
until I can't runaway anymore.  
I'll believe, that's no good, cause I still don't wanna believe it.  
I want to be closer to your ideal  
I can't be a good girl Can you keep a secret?  
I'm not sad when you're here.  
Can you keep a secret? Can you keep a secret?  
I can't be closer to your ideal.  
I can't change that quickly, Can you keep a secret  
Cause I'll call to you when I'm sad  
Can you keep a secret? Or do I have to keep it secret?

Hit it off like this  
Hit it off like this, oh baby  
Even when you're by my side,  
I'm looking for a round about way to express it.  
If you don't want this puzzle to go unsolved.  
Won't you come on  
a faint sound  
the moving shadow giving chase  
a shadow that won't leave us alone.  
you'll need to be a bit adventurous and have the courage to hurt.  
I want to be closer to your ideal  
I can't be a good girl Can you keep a secret?  
I'm not sad when you're here.  
Can you keep a secret? Can you keep a secret?  
I can't be closer to your ideal.  
After this there's no going back, Can you keep a secret?  
Show me, that you're not going to go and blab it to everyone.  
Can you keep a secret?  
Or do I have to keep it secret ?

I've kept it quiet all this time,  
Don't tell anybody, Can you keep a secret?  
I'm not sad, cause you're here.  
Can you keep a secret? Can you keep a secret ?  
even if i promise not to hurt you,  
who knows really? Can you keep a secret?  
I'm not sad, cause you're here.  
can you keep a secret?  
Or do I have to keep it secret?

Sakura's thought were inturupted by her sister screaming"SAKURA COME ON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!!!!"

"FINE I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC!!"

Sakura wore a pink spaghetti top covered by a white vest she wore black skinny jeans and black boots. Her sister wore a white tank top, jean skirt and white go go boots.

"And one more thing" Avrine took out a brown wig and gave it to sakura"we can't have your fans chasing you now can we?" Sakura smiled. She was lucky she had greatest sister in the world.'Nothing can go wrong now'

Avrine and Sakura went to Avrines Black Ferrari then left for school.


	4. Naruto's ramen

HEY

**HEY! It's me again! And I'm back! With another chapter for First day high! To get one thing straight! They are all in college and I made Itachi 3 years younger, so he could be part of the story. Honestly I feel sorry for Itachi, all he wanted to do is to protect his brother…all right! Pity party over let's start!**

"What?! What are you talking about Naruto?!" Dein panicked." Haha! You like Kim!" Naruto pointed to his brother"Shut up dimwit!" Dein hissed"Wahhhhhhhh! You called your brother a dimwit! Your so mean!" Naruto cried fake tears" quit it Naruto! I know you can act, if only you can think" Dein smirked : Dammit! Dein!" Naruto stormed off to his limo. "hey wait up! Yeah! Woah! I gotta stop hangin' out with Deidara and Sasori! I'm starting to sound like them" Dein ran towards the limo. Naruto placed a CD on their stereo and it started playing Rememer the Name by Fortminor.

You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story - making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

This is twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent beer  
Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you had the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody's giving him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he's fuckin' with S. Dot!

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

They call him Ryu, he's sick  
And he's spitting fire  
And mike got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the making, patiently waiting to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Making his way to the top  
He often gets a comment on his name  
People keep asking him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth  
He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with,  
The kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying,  
How do they do it?!

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

" Okay, I have to admit that song is awesome! But I think you should hear this, Dein took out the CD and replaced it with Ayo Technology by 50 cent, Justin Timberlake and Timbaland.

Something special,  
Unforgetable,  
50 Cent (cent),  
Justin (tin),  
Timbaland (land), god damn (damn)

" Listen Naruto, you have to be serious about school tomorrow" Dein explained

"Yeah, yeah I'll be serious in…NEVER!" Naruto exclaimed

She she, she want it, I want to give it to her  
She know that, it's right here for her  
I want to, see you break it down  
I'm ballin', throw'n money around

"Naruto be serious your performance in school greatly affects your future" Dein looked at his brother with worried eyes.

_Verse 1 (50 Cent & Justin Timberlake):_

She work it girl, she work the pole  
She break it down, she take it low  
She fine as hell, she about the dough  
She doing her thing out on the floor  
Her money money, she makin' makin'  
Look at the way she shakin' shakin'  
Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it  
Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it  
Now don't stop, get it, get it  
The way she shakin' make you want to hit it

" Fine Dein, you win. I'll do better, to make dad proud!" Naruto grinned

Think she double jointed from the way she splitted  
Got you're head fked up from the way she did it  
She's so much more than you're used to  
She know's just how to move to seduce you  
She gone do the right thing and touch the right spot  
Dance in you're lap till you're ready to pop

" Very good little brother" Dein smiled" I'll be watching you…"

She always ready, when you want it she want it  
Like a nympho, the info, I show you where to meet her  
On the late night, till daylight the club jumpin'  
If you want a good time, she gone give you what you want

" Yeah sure"  
_Chorus (Justin Timberlake):_

Baby this a new age, you like my new craze  
Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here, you got me saying

" And your soon to be Girlfriend!" Dein smirkedd

Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me

Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh (soo), I got to give it to her

" Ye- HEY WAIT! WHAT!"

Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you

_Verse 2 (50 Cent & Justin Timberlake):_

" Got ya!"  
Got a thing for that thing she got  
The way she make it shake, the way she make it pop  
Make it rain for us so she don't stop  
I ain't got to move, I can sit and watch  
In her fantasy, there's plain to see  
Just how it be, on me, backstrokin', sweat soaking  
All into my set sheets  
When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll  
I'll be in this bitch till the club close  
What should I do, one thing on all fours  
Now that that shit should be against the law  
From side to side, let the ride, break it down (down down)  
You know I like, when you hike and you throw it all around  
Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move  
Girl you got me thinking about, all the things I do to you  
Let's get it poppin' shorty we can switch positions  
From the couch to the counters in my kitchen

" you mean Dein!" Naruto pouted  
_Chorus (Justin Timberlake):_

Baby this a new age, you like my new craze  
Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here, you got me saying

Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me  
Aayooh  
I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me

Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh (soo), I got to give it to her

Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you  
Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized, let me tell you

" Just be careful…" as soon as the song stopped they stepped out of the limo and into their mansion.

The next day…

"NARUTO WAKE UP! SOMEONE BROKE INSIDE AND BURNT ALL YOUR RAMEN!" Dein yelled " WHAT?! NOT MY RAMEN! DON'T WORRY BABIES DADDY'S COMIN!" Naruto jumped out of the bed " Great now that your up, take a bath get dressed and we'll leave for school" Dein slapped his brother's arm and left.

25 minutes later…

" I'm done! Lets go!" Naruto ran to the door " Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see his Father Minato" Good Luck son!" " Thanks Dad!" "Be careful and make new friends sweetie!" Kushina yelled out from the kitchen. " Bye mom!" Naruto ran outside to meet his brother in their car. The drove towards the school, while being half way there Naruto noticed something." Hey Dein, why are you wearing a wig?' Naruto asked. " Naruto don't tell me you forgot your disguise!" Dein whined " oh! Yeah! Well who needs a disguise! I'll be popular the second I step into the school!" Naruto grinned laying back" Whatever you say…" _I hope you make through school on your first day…_


	5. KIBAMADRAMENNEJI?

**I'M SO SORRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO MANY CENTURIES!!!!!!**

**SO I'M POSTING A NEW CHAPTER TODAY! PLEASE ENJOY! BTW this is rewritten and i removed the songs. THanks for the advice! And i'm putting in a little more. So... i was... well writing La Corda d'oro Fan Fic and reading GSD fanfic too. hehe but the worst was studying for the exams!  
**

**Naruto: Dien! How could you.! –cries- **

**Dien: all that's well, ends in tragic! For naruto only!**

**Naruto Meanie!**

**Dien: Ba~~~~~BY! **

**Naruto: EEEEEeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!**

_Texting- sakura singing_

_**Texting – neji singing**_

_**Texting- avrine singing**_

Let's recap what happened…

"_NARUTO WAKE UP! SOMEONE BROKE INSIDE AND BURNT ALL YOUR RAMEN!" Dein yelled " WHAT?! NOT MY RAMEN! DON'T WORRY BABIES DADDY'S COMIN!" Naruto jumped out of the bed " Great now that your up, take a bath get dressed and we'll leave for school" Dein slapped his brother's arm and left._

_25 minutes later…_

" _I'm done! Lets go!" Naruto ran to the door " Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see his Father Minato" Good Luck son!" " Thanks Dad!" "Be careful and make new friends sweetie!" Kushina yelled out from the kitchen. " Bye mom!" Naruto ran outside to meet his brother in their car. The drove towards the school, while being half way there Naruto noticed something." Hey Dein, why are you wearing a wig?' Naruto asked. " Naruto don't tell me you forgot your disguise!" Dein whined " oh! Yeah! Well who needs a disguise! I'll be popular the second I step into the school!" Naruto grinned laying back" Whatever you say…" __I hope you make through school on your first day…_

_____________________________________________________________________________

Hinata walked along side her boyfriend Kiba, who was busy with his phone. " Kiba, who're you talkin' to?" Hinata asked raising a brow. " oh just no one… so, what would you like?" asked Kiba " something to eat?" Hinata crossed her arms. " fine, so what are you going to do for school tomorrow?" Asked Kiba " well, I don't want to be recognized cause it'll cause a riot at the campus, I'll just wear a disguise… I think" Hinata stopped to be in deep thought. " Yeah, I mean your eyes would surely give you away. I mean your eyes are way too unique, too cute to be not noticed " Kiba stared at Hinata and blinked like a little kid " You can't fool me" Hinata turned away. " Anyway… let's go eat!"

On their way to a ramen shop.

" C'mon! don't you have anymore?! I need my ramen! And my ramen needs me!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! " (guess who?)

" I'm sorry but I'm all out, kid" said the owner .

"awe" the blonde boy left in tears.

" I've never seen anyone cry for ramen before…" Hinata stared at the boy

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE RAMEN?! RAMEEEEEEEEEEEN! My LOVE! WHY WHY MY LOVE?!" shouted Kiba."WHY? WHY IS KAMI-SAMA PUNISHING ME FOR BEING TO GOOD LOOKING?! AM I TOO SEXY FOR YOU?! HHHAAAAA?! AM I?!" Exclaimed Kiba.

" Ookay…" Hinata rolled her eyes as her gazed tranfered to the road. " let's go somewhere else". She stopped at the sight of Kiba kneeling for ramen. ( cue sweatdrop!).

" Adios Ramen adorada! Mi corazon is HURTING!" shouted Kiba

"KIBA!" sahouted Hinata as she took Kiba by the collar and dragged him somewhere else.

With Neji…

"Speaking of Sakura… "neji turned on his iPod and listened to crush by : David Archuleta. " I'm not gay… its just my hair is longer than most guys, I'm straight… but this song really speaks to me…" Imagine Neji singing Crush.

" Away-ay-ay-ay" Neji sang and saw a wide-eyed Sakura that was restraining herself from laughing at her friend. ( note: this is before sakura's Death Defying Concert (haha)

"Neji, I didn't know that you could sing…" Sakura giggled " well, I can, so take that!" neji pouted as he placed his index finger on his lips.(me : ) " haha, neji you're like a child!" Sakura giggled. " I know, I know… BUT! I'm a HOT child neh?" Neji half-joked. " hey Neji, lets go get something to eat, I'm hungry" Sakura sugestedas she rubbed her hand on her hungry flat stomach. " yeah me too, let's go" While walking they passed a gigantic mansion and heard someone shouting ""Why you little brat!" and ""So you're going to school with me and we'll find you a girlfriend" and an "I DON'T WANT A GIRLFRIEND! I'M TOO BUSY AVOIDING THOSE FAN GIRLS" ... Neji chuckled as he said " i wonder if those who are living there are children" to Sakura who just giggled

" Scary, I'm glad my sis ain't like that" Sakura laughed while Neji smiled. " Neji I have a song for you…" Sakura blushed " well let's hear it" neji smiled " alright then" just imagine Sakura singing Love Story by Taylor Swift.

" so what are you going to name it?" asked neji " Love story" answered sakura " well then I have song for you too, ehem...i'm backing out." " Haha I'm going to premier something later tonight.

" new song? " neji asked " of course" sakura looks at her watch and finds it's already 30 minutes before her concert " sorry Neji, I gotta go! See you tomorrow!" Sakura waved goodbye, it took Neji 15 minutes before..."WAIT AREN'T WE SUPPOSE TO EAT DINNER TOGETHER?!"

The nExt Day…

Hinata woke up feeling happy " I'm kinda, sorta happy today…" Hinata smiled " oh yeah! I have school, good thing I prepared a blond wig and Green contacts" Hinata went to her bathroom to change. Then imagine listening to "If you Seek Amy" Muahaha.

"wait! Isn't that Avrine Haruno singing?" Hinata raised a brow " AND WHO THE HECK IS AMY!?"

"WHO THE HECK IS AMY!" Neji wearing a short haired black wig and caramel brown contacts, wearing a brown shirt that says ' its not the sun, I'm just hotter than him → ' heard Hinata scream " hmph, I guess she doesn't know…" neji smirked while playing the song over and over and over again( neji you pervert!)

" NEJI!" Hinata bursted " Who the Heck is Amy?!" Hinata came out wearing a green long sleeved top, black mini skirt and four-inched heels.

" let's go" said Hinata " Okay then, but I'm driving to school" Neji smirked

_******Me: Well that's all folks!**_

_******Kiba: where am i?**_

_******Me : you're here**_

_******Kiba : no where am I in the last part**_

_******Me : It's a SE-CR-ET!**_

_******Kiba:TELL ME!**_

_******Me: FINE! YOU HAD DIARRHEA!HAPPY?!**_

_******Kiba: NO!  
**_

_******Me : GET HIM OUTTA HERe!-throws Kiba out the window)-**_

_******Kiba: You'll regret this!  
**_


End file.
